Jeszcze po kropelce
by Helisse
Summary: Polska z Rosją postanawiają naprawić relacje w tradycyjny słowiański sposób. A w każdym razie taka jest oficjalna wersja, bo Polska kombinuje coś na boku.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

* * *

><p>AN: Long time, no see.

Fic ten napisałam już dawno, tylko nie chciało mi się go przepisać z zeszytu na kompa. Tak, tak, jestem staroświecka i do tego leń.

* * *

><p><strong>Warszawa, sierpień 1993 <strong>

- No dupa blada! – wkurzył się Polska. Właśnie próbował dobrać się do swoich zapasów na czarną godzinę, przezornie ukrytych na dnie spiżarki, i wyrąbał łbem o półkę. I to porządnie, aż mu w uszach zadzwoniło. Bolało, cholera jasna. Ale trzeba przyznać, że dobrze zachomikował zapasy, bo coś nie mógł ich znaleźć.

Pierwotny plan był taki, że nie zamierzał ruszać swoich żelaznych rezerw przed nowym tysiącleciem, no ale sytuacja wymagała poświęceń.

- Coś nie tak, _Polsza?_ – dobiegło z sąsiedniego pokoju, widocznie Rosja usłyszał hałas i musiał się zainteresować, menda jedna. Polska przewrócił oczami i wytarł kurz z nosa. Dawno nie sprzątał w tej szafce, nawet nie chciał myśleć co za robactwo musi tam łazić po kątach. Wzdrygnął się.

- Nic, nic! Uderzyłem się po prostu, ale to nic poważnego! – odkrzyknął i pochylił się ponownie, aby znaleźć tę cholerną butelkę. W końcu jego szukające po omacku palce (musi kiedyś zainstalować jakieś światło w tej szafce) natrafiły na znajomy kształt. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Dwudziestoletnia butelka Wyborowej to w końcu nie byle co. Rosja może się schować z tą jego Stoliczną – pffft, szczyny jakieś. Polska wyciągnął – a właściwie wyszarpnął (nie no, centralnie musi tu kiedyś zrobić porządek, bo naprawdę – chyba jakieś nowe formy życia mu pod bokiem powstają) butelkę z szafki i podniósł do góry, aby spojrzeć pod światło. Trunek był tak samo przejrzysty jak w dniu, w którym schował butelkę. Ha! Polska technologia, no przecież.

- Może ci pomóc? – dobiegło ponownie z sąsiedniego pokoju. Rosja robił się zatroskany. Niedobrze. Zatroskany Rosja znaczy – Rosja będzie chciał pomóc. A z tysiącletniego doświadczenia Polski wynikało: Rosji nie prosi się o pomoc albo się jej nie przyjmuje, jeśli się ma z Rosją wspólną granicę, bo cię wyruchają. Po prostu. Ukraina nie wierzyła, pozwoliła Chmielnickiemu na alianse, to teraz ma – rozdwojenie jaźni. No, ale człowiek uczy się na błędach. Taki Francja to sobie mógł sojusze z Rosją urządzać, proszę bardzo – dzieli go od niego pół Europy. To samo Anglia, choć ten już był ostrożniejszy, kolonizacja Azji czegoś go nauczyła. Ale Polska nie mógł sobie na takie „luksusy" jak pomoc Rosji pozwalać.

- _Polszaaaaaaa_?

Polska skrzywił się. Zamiast odpowiedzieć podreptał do salonu (jeszcze parę lat temu nie można było tak tego pokoju nazwać, ale ostatnio zainwestował trochę w nowe meble, a Węgry sprezentowała mu śliczne firanki).

Wizyta Rosji nie była przypadkowa. Minęło parę lat od rozpadu ZSRR i ponieważ można było spodziewać się, że jest to zmiana na stałe, a nie jakaś cisza przed burzą pod tytułem Trzecia Wojna Światowa, szef Polski uznał, że można ocieplić warunki i może załatwić parę spraw – tak, tak, Polska miał zadanie do wypełnienia. Stąd Rosja u Polski w salonie.

Gdy Polska wszedł do pokoju, jego gość siedział rozparty na kanapie przykrytej materiałem w zielone róże. Prusy co prawda kiedyś twierdził, że wyglądają bardziej jak kapusta, ale on to się może wypchać, i tak się gówno zna. A materiał Polska dostał od Wietnamu, dziewczyna ostatnio często go odwiedzała. Na początku myślał, że może się podkochuje, ale jak ją zapytał to zaczęła się śmiać. Węgry śmiała się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jej o całej sprawie opowiedział. Fajnych ma znajomych, nie ma co.

- Patrz jaki skarb znalazłem! – a co ma Rosji mówić, że zachomikowane, niech myśli, że u niego ciągle po kątach się takie dobra walają… Polska uśmiechnął się prezentując butelkę, i to całkiem szczerze: w końcu jakiekolwiek skomplikowane by nie były relacje polsko-rosyjskie, jednego można było być pewnym – Rosja dobrą wódkę będzie umiał docenić. Nie to co ten trep Niemcy, albo Francja.

Rosja spojrzał na butelkę i aż mu się oczy zaśmiały, co przy jego facjacie dało piorunujący efekt. Dobrze, że Polska był odporny na takie anomalie.

- No, no… postarałeś się, sąsiad. – wymruczał Rosja. Na kolanach trzymał filiżankę z herbatą, która w jego dłoniach wyglądała jak miniaturka, mimo iż Polska dał mu swoją największą. Szalika i płaszcza Rosja jak zwykle nie zdjął, co Polski nie dziwiło już od jakichś siedemdziesięciu lat.

- No ja nie wiem, czy taki sąsiad? Został tylko Kaliningrad w sumie! – rzucił lekko Polska, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wbicia małej szpili. Uśmiech Rosji nieco przybladł. Nie lubił jak mu się przypominało o niepodległości państw bałtyckich, o Ukrainie i Białorusi nie wspominając.

Polska postawił zamaszyście butelkę Wyborowej na stoliku przed kanapą i pospieszył do kuchni po kieliszki. Wrócił pędem, bo zostawiać Rosję samego z butelką na długo to kardynalny błąd, a i tak w czasie jego nieobecności Rosja zdążył ją otworzyć. Polska sprawnie rozlał trunek do kieliszków i podał jeden swojemu gościowi. Wstali i stuknęli się - bądź co bądź to kulturalne spotkanie, a nie jakiś zjazd żuli pod blokiem.

- No to siup, w ten głupi dziób! – zadeklamował Polska. Rosja spojrzał na niego i uniósł pytająco brew. – No co? – zmieszał się Polska – to takie powiedzenie…

- Dziwne masz powiedzenia, _Polsza_. – stwierdził Rosja tym swoim pogodnym tonem. Polska wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie było warto się obrażać, gra szła przecież o wyższą stawkę. Unieśli kieliszki i wychylili je do dna. Polska poczuł pieczenie w gardle – mocne było, dobre!

Spojrzeli na siebie z Rosją i nagle ich olśniło. Jasny gwint, zapomnieli o zakąskach!

- Czekaj tu! – wykrztusił Polska i rzucił się z powrotem do kuchni. Pamiętał, że miał coś w lodówce odpowiedniego. Wrócił taszcząc pod pachą bochen chleba, słoik ogórków w jednej i pęto kiełbasy w drugiej ręce; po kieszeniach miał poupychane słoik smalcu, musztardy i parę innych dupereli, które w sumie wziął z rozpędu. Impreza, generalnie mówiąc, zapowiadała się niezgorsza.

Rozmowa na początku średnio im się kleiła, ale potem alkohol trochę rozplątał im języki. Po godzinie opowiadali sobie dowcipy o pierwszych sekretarzach. Po dwóch usiłowali zaśpiewać Kalinkę na głosy. Po trzech (i po całkowitym opróżnieniu butelki) siedzieli z głupimi minami i próbowali opowiedzieć sobie nawzajem jakąś totalnie pokręconą historię ze zjazdu międzynarodówki (zamieszany w to był Kuba + banany + szczotka do podłogi. Oj, działo się, działo!). Niestety, co pięć minut tracili wątek. Po dobrym jedzonku zaczęło im się też trochę przysypiać.

Polska umościł się wygodnie na kanapie – było mu cieplutko, milutko i w ogóle mu nie chciało się z niej ruszać, choć było trochę ciasnawo, bo siedzący obok Rosja nieco oklapł i zaczął się przekrzywiać na prawo. Heh, śmiesznie to wyglądało… Polska zachichotał pod nosem. Coś mu tam po głowie kołatało, że niby miał coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć… przymrużył oczy i spróbował się skoncentrować.

W końcu sobie przypomniał i aż go otrzeźwiło. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał ostrożnie na Rosję. Siedzi – ubzdryngolony w trzy dupy i zadowolony. Kto wie, może się uda?

- Rosja, śpisz już? – zagaił Polska.

- Mhm… prawie. – wymamrotał Rosja. Oczy miał już całkiem zamknięte, nos i policzki czerwone od ciepła i alkoholu, twarz wtulił w swój nieodłączny szalik. Wyglądał trochę jak kwoka nastroszona na grzędzie. Polska parsknął, ale zaraz próbował zagłuszyć to pokasływaniem.

- Słuchaj… bo ja totalnie mam do ciebie małą prośbę, ale taką tyci-tyci, wiesz.

- Mhmmmm? – zamruczał pytająco Rosja.

- Bo widzisz, Ameryka mnie zaprosił do takiego swojego klubu… i fajnie by było, gdybyś ty się zgo- to znaczy, gdybyś nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie to, że _miałbyś powód_ żeby mieć coś przeciwko. To jest, znaczy się… - plątał się Polska.

- Do klubu, mówisz? – powtórzył sennie Rosja. – No popatrz, a mnie to nie zaprosił… nikt mnie nigdy nigdzie nie zaprasza, sam się muszę wpraszać… No ale dobrze, rób jak chcesz, _Polsza_. I tak mnie nigdy nie słuchasz. – Głos Rosji zaczął się chwiać na wyższych rejestrach. Zawsze tak miał: po pijaku robił się jakiś taki… rzewny. Coś tam Rosja jeszcze do siebie mamrotał, coraz ciszej i ciszej, aż w końcu zasnął, pochrapując lekko.

Polska uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i również zamknął oczy. Jak to mówią: mission accomplished_._

* * *

><p>Tydzień później.<p>

- Halo? Halo!

- No już, już… nie pali się! – zasapany i ciągle jeszcze nieprzytomny Polska odebrał

telefon chyba po dziesiątym dzwonku.

- No nareszcie! Dodzwonić się do ciebie nie można. – Rosja był nieco zaaferowany. Polska

ziewnął w słuchawkę i podłubał sobie w uchu. Zanotował w myślach, że musi odwiedzić drogerię i kupić jakieś patyczki albo coś w ten deseń.

- Stary, nie wiem jak ty to robisz, ale totalnie powiało Syberią z telefonu. Masz facet talent!

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, _Polsza!_ – Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze jaki to temat - wciął mu się Polska. Rosja sapnął gniewnie i zamilkł na chwilę. - NATO. Dzwonię w sprawie tego całego NATO. Myślę, że powinieneś był to ze mną przedyskutować. To, że zmieniłeś ustrój, nie znaczy, że możesz zmieniać cały układ sił na kontynencie, _Polsza_.

Polska wyszczerzył zęby - oj, to będzie piękne…

- No stary, obgadaliśmy to przecież i powiedziałeś, że wszystko spoko. – Niewinny ton. Lekkie zdziwienie. Urażona szczerość w głosie – byle nie przedobrzyć z teatrzykiem, bo Rosja się wkurzy.

Po drugiej stronie znowu cisza. Tym razem dłuższa.

- Niby kiedy to powiedziałem?

- Noooooo, wtedy kiedy byłeś u mnie w odwiedzinach, niedawno. Nie pamiętasz?

- …

- Rosja? Haloo_oo_, Rosja? Jesteś tam?

- _Polsza_ – Rosja odezwał się w końcu – ja ci tego nie daruję...

O, znowu zawiało Syberią. Polska delikatnie odłożył słuchawkę na miejsce.

Po chwili zastanowienia odłączył kabel i schował cały aparat to szafy.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Przypisy:<strong>

Dobra, po pierwsze: wiem, że jedna butelka na dwie osoby to trochę mało, żeby upić Rosję, ale załóżmy, że to było 0,7 a nie pół litra, a Rosja wciąż dochodził do siebie po rozpadzie ZSRR i do tego jeszcze ta wojna w Czeczenii… miał facet gorszy dzień i tyle.

A teraz właściwe przypisy:

**Wyborowa** – wiadomo, marka wódki. Jedna z najbardziej znanych i cenionych polskich wódek na świecie, zdobyła masę medali na różnych konkursach.

**Stolicznaja** – rosyjska marka wódki, również znana. Czy rzeczywiście gorsza od polskiej – rzecz dyskusyjna i zależy od gustu.

**Chmielnicki i rozdwojenie jaźni Ukrainy **– w czasie powstania Kozaków na Ukrainie Chmielnicki szukał pomocy Rosji. Na mocy ugody w Perejesławie (1654) oddał Ukrainę pod zwierzchnictwo Rosji, a w zamian za to ta miała wypowiedzieć wojnę Rzeczypospolitej. Wojna zakończyła się pokojem w Andruszowie (1667), na mocy którego część Ukrainy na wschód od rzeki Dniepr przypadła Rosji, reszta została przy Rzeczypospolitej. Podział ten tak naprawdę zachował się do dziś – w części zachodniej mówi się po ukraińsku, część wschodnia natomiast jest rosyjskojęzyczna i ludność nie tylko jest lojalna wobec Rosji, a nawet często posiada rosyjskie paszporty.

**Rosja a kolonizacja Azji przez Anglię/Wielką Brytanię** – kraje te były w rywalami w walce o strefy wpływów w Azji Środkowej – głównie chodziło o dzisiejszy Iran, Afganistan, Pakistan i Tybet. Rywalizacja ta nazywana jest Wielką Grą i trwała właściwie przez cały XIX wiek; miała charakter zarówno wojskowy (choć bez bezpośredniej konfrontacji militarnej) i dyplomatyczny. Można powiedzieć, że była to XIX-wieczna Zimna Wojna. :)

**Odwiedziny Wietnamu** – Wietnamczycy stanowią najliczniejszą grupę imigrantów w Polsce, choć nikt dokładnie nie wie ile ich tu jest. Szacuje się, że ok. 40-60 tysięcy.

**Zgoda Rosji na wstąpienie Polski do NATO** – OK, teraz wyjaśnienie skąd się wziął cały ten fic. Po tym jak upadł w Europie komunizm, Rosja nie chciała, aby Polska wstąpiła do NATO, bo wciąż uważała ją za swoją strefę wpływów, a przynajmniej – za szarą strefę pomiędzy Zachodem a Rosją. Polskie aspiracje w sprawie NATO i UE były jej nie na rękę. W sierpniu 1993r. prezydent Rosji Borys Jelcyn przyjechał do Polski na wizytę, w czasie której Wałęsie udało się przekonać go o tym, iż Polska ma prawo sama decydować o swojej przyszłości. Jednakże mimo swej zgody Jelcyn wyjechał obrażony na Wałęsę, uważając go za „podstępnego i nieuczciwego". Jak głosi plotka, Wałęsa go po prostu upił i wyciągnął od niego zgodę po pijaku (inna sprawa, że Borys od wódki nie stronił). Czy to prawda czy przechwałki Wałęsy – nie wiadomo, ale uznałam, że to świetny materiał na fic. :)

Balszoje spasiba za czytanie. :)


End file.
